


Weighted

by LadyCorvid



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCorvid/pseuds/LadyCorvid
Summary: "It was strange, Dave thought, how he'd never really noticed just how built Jake English is. Sure Dave was strong and kept his body taut but he was lithe.  Jake was broad, a true wall of a man. And when he did finally notice, time seemed to slow. Seconds were worth hours. Or perhaps more accurately, he noticed Jake's size during that moment of slow motion."In which some casual wrestling leads to flustered boys and then some.
Relationships: Jake English/Dave Strider, Jake English/Dirk Strider (past)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Weighted

**Author's Note:**

> Originally meant for my oneshot book but decided to make it its own thing
> 
> JakeDave is a big otp of mine and theres hardly any of it

It was strange, Dave thought, how he'd never really noticed just how built Jake English is. Sure Dave was strong and kept his body taut but he was lithe. Jake was broad, a true wall of a man. And when he did finally notice, time seemed to slow. Seconds were worth hours. Or perhaps more accurately, he noticed Jake's size during that moment of slow motion.

  
  


"Fuuuuck," Dave wheezed as the entirety of Jake's weight fell onto his ribcage. Their tangled legs remained locked together despite being the reason for the fall.

"By golly! Sorry Strider," Jake barked a laugh though Dave's keen observations could recognize a hint of something less than confident in the man's tone. "You weren't lying when you said you weren't so skilled in the fisticuffs as you are with those swords!"

"Why would I lie?" Dave should remind Jake to get off him.

"Why'd you agree to a brawl if you weren't good at it?" 

"I've never been good at saying no to getting my ass kicked." There was a rock digging into Dave's back.

"Well, I'd like to think I'm fairly good at throwing some punches! And you were definitely far from a bad opponent… perhaps we could do this again!" Jake sprung out with an unashamed level of excitement. Jake looked at him, his eyes a shade of green as deep as a forest Dave had never seen from his life in the city - his hope, a light dancing amidst the thicket. Jake's strong jawline and masculine features were softened as he waited for affirmation. It reminded Dave of a dog, wagging its tail and waiting for him to throw the ball. Dave stammered under the weight of Jake's expectant gaze  _ and _ large chest. 

"Yeah, I'm down for that." All too suddenly Dave was cold and lightheaded as Jake had pulled away from him and hoisting Dave up to his feet with him.

"Oh, this'll be grand!" 

* * *

  
  


Dave hated to admit it but he found himself enjoying the hand to hand brawls with Jake more than the strifes with Dirk. Jake could both throw and take a good punch, and he didn't take the fight too seriously. Losing wasn't a punishment and he threw some playful taunts midfight. He even taught Dave some tricks on fighting unarmed. 

Though Dave was reminded that good things never last. Their matches were frequently hosted in Jake's yard upon the thick grass. And while the location was no different, the stakes had changed. Whoever won this duel got to choose a punishment for the loser. And there Dave was, face down and absolutely refusing to give up, though he knew very well he was pinned. Jake straddled his hips and pinned his legs with his feet. One of Dave's wrists was held behind his back and Jake placed his weight on it immobilizing Dave's chest. Dave continued to squirm and avoided Jake's grasps for his last free limb. A witness to the struggle made themselves known with a clichè clearing of their throat and Dave's blood went cold. Dave couldn't move but he didn't want to look at the other anyway but Dave didn't think he had ever seen Jake move that fast. 

Dave sat himself up but still refused to look, brushing dirt off his shirt instead. For a moment no one spoke, but the soft noises Dirk made were deafening, from the clicking of his tongue a deep exhale, inhale and a huff that might have been a dry laugh.

"Yo, Jake, I need to talk to you." It wasn't a request of Jake's time and Jake followed cooperatively. Once he heard Jake's door shut he took it upon himself to leave.

  
  


* * *

  
  


It had been a couple days and Dave was left with a nauseating pit in his stomach and had never felt so useless. He hadn't heard a single word from Jake and he was scared of messaging first. The two barely spoke before a month ago but now he was left feeling bored and lonely and he didn't want to be around anyone else. This was ridiculous, it's not like they were doing anything wrong. It was just a friendly battle. Fuck, it doesn't matter what they were doing anyway, Dirk broke up with Jake a long time ago! But Dirk tends to get jealous and overreact, he shouldn't have just left Jake to deal with that on his own. Dave grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contacts. 

No, Dave couldn't bring himself to message Jake. Oh bless Roxy's patience, with a little game of telephone, Dave was back in his old apartment on LoHaC and expecting Jake within the hour and with each passing minute the pit of fear grew bigger. Dave holed himself in his room, plugging in his turntable and distracting himself. Lost in his art, he didn't hear Jake enter the apartment or notice when Jake let himself into his room. On the bright side by the time he did see Jake he had calmed his nerves and suppressed some of the guilt. On the down side when Jake brushed his shoulder to get his attention Dave let out a yelp that could not be passed off as cool in anyway. 

"Haha! Oh, Dave I'm so sorry for not reaching out sooner," Jake had no problem pulling Dave against him in a tight hug. Dave almost complimented him on the new cologne but realized how weird it was to notice such a thing. "It's very nice to see you again."

"Yeah, you too," Dave led Jake over to the bed. "I'm sorry I didn't reach out to make sure you were okay. What happened with Dirk?" 

"Oh nothing I'm not used to. He does his yelling and throws his insults and leaves in a huff. He'll continue to ignore me for a while but he'll come around, not a big deal." He gave Dave a soft smile. Dave could tell it was all to curb his concern and guilt but Jake's sweet smile and infectious optimism captured Dave nonetheless. 

"I guess as long as you're okay," 

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm okay, not yet at least," Jake reached out and brushed Dave's hands lightly in a silent request. Dave gave in slowly and felt the other's larger hands grasp his with the delicacy one would hold a butterfly. And before Dave could react to the tightening of the grip he was flipped and pinned, both hands secured behind his back. "Aha! At long last, I've conquered the great beast!"

"Cheapshot!" Dave wiggled his hips and tried to twist his wrists, anything to get Jake to loosen, to get an opening.

"In a matter of life or death, taking the cheapshots means survival. Come on now, didn't I teach you the tricks for breaking this pin?"

"Uh, no."

"Ah sucks to be you then, chap!" Dave let out a string of curses and his thrashing increased tenfold. Though upon hearing Jake laugh above him he stilled with a whine. Turning his head as much as he could he let out a huff. "I'll spare you from having to say it, I'm happy to see you finally accepting defeat but I loved the moxie!" 

Jake released Dave's arms and lifted his weight off the other's hips. However, with Jake's legs still planted on either side of Dave he still imposed a trap for Dave. Dave rolled onto his back from his place between Jake's thighs. 

"Alright," Dave considered his situation, sure he was fast but alas Jake had the figurative and literal upper ground. With the way Jake was studying him, he was just waiting for Dave to try turning the tables. Jake's smile was playful and kind and Dave realized that he could accept this loss. "What do you want?" 

"After all this time," he hummed after a minute, "I didn't actually think about what to do if I won."

"Jesus fuck. You are, in totally uncool irony, fucking hopeless." Jake gave a childish pout, before giving a small gasp.

"One of my favourite movie tropes,"

"Overused cliches."

"Hush! Is when the loser of the bet has to give the charming protagonist a kiss…" Jake beamed. And with a wink he added "on the lips."

"You're so fucking lame," Dave stated before grabbing handfuls of Jake's shirt and pulling him down. The kiss lasted for only a moment, as it seemed Jake felt that was all he was deserved because he pulled away first, their foreheads pressed against each other and eyes still closed. Dave could feel Jake dare to get closer again, and met him there for a longer kiss. And another, after wrapping his arms around Jake's neck. Jake's tongue ventured into Dave's mouth and Dave made sure to welcome it, lavishing it with his own. 

Jake readjusted into a more comfortable position, laying atop Dave instead of being hunched over. He pulled up both of their shirts so their skin could be flush against one another and one of his hands massaged Dave's hip. Dave let his hand slide down Jake's muscular back and then a little farther. He grabbed a handful of Jake's legendary ass and it really did live up to the hype, accidentally letting out a groan into Jake's mouth. Jake snorted.

"Having fun? Oh!" Jake gasped as he'd received a harsh spank. Jake seemed more than happy to resume their make out session but Dave pushed Jake to sit up again. Seeing no reason to not just get down to business he pulled down Jake's shorts and took his briefs with them. Jake clearly having the same idea pulled his shirt over his head and freeing Dave of his given the chance. Jake shuffled to get the fabric under his knees and off his body completely. 

"So Dave. let's figure this out now. Top," Crossing his arms, Jake licked his lips and swayed his hips, running his hands up his biceps and down his thick abdomen, lingering on his nipples. His hands made his way past his hips to his thighs and his trademark smirk pulled onto his lips. His hands slid up, one tugged his balls and the other stroked his hard cock, "or bottom?"

Dave started, so focused on the journey he was just taken on that he forgot Jake was talking. But that was a tough question. 

"Well you've dominated me in battle, it's only fair you get to dominate me in bed too." Dave feigned tentativeness when he brought his hands up to Jake's thighs, Jake pulled his hands away so Dave could grab his manhood instead. Dave gave him a couple long strokes and its happy twitch sent a rush down to his own excitement. Dave shifted down the bed, letting his mouth take over working Jake while he single-handedly undid and kicked off his pants. Propped up on his other elbow, Dave licked up the underside of Jake's cock. He laid sloppy kisses to the head, letting his tongue slip in and out of the slit. Saliva and precum dribbled down his chin in excess which Dave collected on his hand and slicked his own cock with. Dave took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes, sliding the shaft into his mouth and down his throat. He pulled away then sunk it back in, a little faster and a little deeper. His tongue grew tired so he conceded to letting the tightness of his throat do most of the work. Once his nose pressed deeply into Jake's thick pubic hair, Dave flicked his gaze up and almost choked.

"Oh wow, gosh Dave aren't you just the most amazing…" Jake trailed off mumbling more incoherent compliments. The guy acted like he'd never gotten a blow job before. Jake's eyes didn't hold the lust and dirtiness Dave was expecting. Instead they were full of awe and adoration, something so pure Dave never thought to associate with what was happening. Jake was truly a big hearted guy through and through. A giant of a man but a softie, not a harmful bone in his body. And that idea had Dave absolutely smitten. 

Dave's own arousal meant nothing to him anymore. The hand that had been fondling his erection found a new purpose massaging Jake's balls and thigh. Dave happily fucked his aching throat onto Jake's dick. Dave leaned into Jake's hands which were brushing through his hair. Jake gave his willpower a workout, letting Dave go at his own pace without Jake thrusting into his wet heat. Jake's hips did give a shallow thrust, and Dave responded with his tongue in earnest, trying to invoke Jake's instincts. Jake pulled Dave's hair a little harder than he wanted getting Dave off of him. And while Dave didn't seem bothered in the slightest, beaming up at him, Jake still apologized with a deep kiss. 

Collecting some of the thick mix from off Dave's chin onto his finger, he played around Dave's entrance. He seemed to take Dave's hoarse moan as permission and slid a thick finger into him. Dave could take one and two fingers easily enough, equating what he was used to. 

"You take it so well! Just one more dear," Jake peppered Dave in kisses, pulling away to gauge how Dave was doing as he pushed in a third finger. "You look so beautiful…"

"Fuck, Jake," Dave groaned after a minute, finally getting comfortable with the girth. He pulled Jake's hand out of him and rolled over, ass propped up and offered to Jake on his spread knees. Dave opened a drawer in the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube. Dave rocked his hips back and forth, "Please. Fuck, put it in me already."

Jake inserted himself inch by inch, Dave's breathing grew heavier in anticipation with each push. Dave was a doll for Jake, allowing his position to be adjusted in anyway Jake saw fit, his back arched more, ass tilted higher, legs spread wider and Jake gave one affirming thrust, directly into Dave's sweet spot.

"Oh, fuck yes! That's it!" Dave shouted swinging his hips back. Jake leaned over, pressing a kiss to Dave's shoulder, before he straightened, grabbed Dave's hips and started with a fast pace. Jake wrapped one of his arms around Dave's chest and pulled him up. Dave gripped Jake's large forearm and internally thanked his flexibility. He loved the way Jake's hand massaged his hip and his member massaged his insides. In his desperation he swayed back against Jake's pelvis, a devious excitement when he felt Jake's heavy balls brush his. Dave nailed the timing and relished in the loud clapping of skin meeting skin that filled the room, Jake beating his hips against Dave's reddening ass.

When Jake pulled out Dave dreaded the emptiness, and shamelessly voiced his need for Jake's "godly massive fucking cock". Jake laid him down on his back and lifted Dave's knees folding him in half. He used his grip on the backs of Dave's knees to hold himself up as he nailed the blond into the mattress. Dave was left arching on the bed as every nerve in his body shot with pleasure. He gave a choir of moans and whimpers as he rocked up and grasped at Jake's wrists with trembling hands. 

"Fuck, you're beautiful," Jake groaned. His voice had lowered into a growl that dripped heavily with his accent "I'm so lucky, being able to have you like this." He knew he looked like a total mess. Under Jake English and being thoroughly fucked, flushed, teary-eyed and covered in drool and precum. Swallowing his pride and throwing away his dignity he looked up at the man destroying him. Jake was covered in a sheen of sweat and pink dusted his cheeks. His eyes were half lidded and dark as they watched Dave, filled with that same adoration and passion. He was biting his lips leaving them red and swollen, giving them relief only to let out rough moans. Noticing Dave watching he gave another dazzling smirk and licked his lips with a wink. A wave of arousal raked through Dave's already alight body, and a hot string of precum hit his stomach. 

"Oh fuck! Jake! Please, harder, just- Fuck go harder!" Dave's hands hit weakly against the others toned chest and squeezing his pecs. Jake leaned down and pressed sloppy kisses to Dave's neck and grabbing his hip with one hand. He cautiously slammed his aching member into Dave as hard as his hips would allow, making sure he wasn't hurting the boy folded beneath him. The other threw his head back with a delighted shout. Jake slammed his heavy hips into him again and again. The old spring mattress protested loudly but they were drowned out by Dave's mantra of curses and moans. 

"This is how you like it, angel?" Jake mused between grunts, "being dominated by a hung gent?"

"Yes! Oh, Jake! Yes! I love it! Only you! I love being dominated by you and your huge prick!" Dave screamed mindlessly. Dave tightened around the shaft forcing itself inside him and feeling it twitch as he clawed at Jake's large back. Jake wrapped his arms around Dave's body and squeezed. Jake gave a few thrusts before burying himself in till the hilt while pumping Dave full of his hot seed. Dave's vision went white and he pressed himself into the large body above him as everything in him went over that peak of ecstasy. Dave felt the others roll off his tongue but wasn't sure if it was a scream or a sob and it didn't matter. His cock felt amazing, having shot his load up to his chin. Their mouths caught each other, dancing clumsily until Dave squirmed away. The cum cooling and drying on his skin and Jake softening inside him left him in discomfort. 

"You were amazing, Dave," Jake panted as he pulled out. He picked up the first shirt he found on the floor and wet it with an old bottle of water and wiping Dave down gently. Laying down he held Dave against his body and plastered every inch he could reach with kisses and shower him in compliments. 

"So nap time?" Dave mumbled.

"A nap sounds wonderful, love." Jake trailed off, already falling asleep. Dave drifted off with the comforting weight of Jake's arm over him and a warm breathing on his neck. 


End file.
